Undertropica
by LemonPoppies
Summary: You are supposedly the first ever human to enter the realm of Poptropica. Upon arrival, the first Poptropicans you meet are not the last!


*It is a chilly afternoon at Snowdin Island. The cold sharpness of the breeze whisks past your face as you walk through the fluffy, ankle-high snow. But the question still crawls up your back: what are you doing here? More Importantly, how did you get here? Your head swivels right to left, then right again. Not another human in sight.

*Suddenly, in the distance, you see a small wooden stand with someone running it. Curiosity devours you, and you begin heading towards its direction.

*Behind the counter is some sort of creature, almost human-like, but lacks some human features, specifically a nose. Assuming that its supposed to be a humanoid girl, due to the long eyelashes and single pink streak on her white, wavy hair, you take note of her blue coat, trimmed with white fur.

*She has her elbows propped atop the wooden counter, supporting her round bobble-head upon her hands. But at the same time that she is sitting up, she appears to be fast asleep.

*However, even though you can clearly see floating 'Z's coming from her head, she has a wide grin plastered across her face.

*You hesitate on waking her up, but just as you feel your stomach rumble, you know that your hunger has the best of you.

*You are filled with determination.

*But not food. Not yet.

*Will you wake her up?

 **|YES|**. . . . . . . **NO**

*You gently shake on her arm. She lifts her eyelids halfway and instantly notices you. She doesn't look surprised at all; only bored... Though she is still grinning.

Phoebs: 'Sup, kiddo? Wanna buy a hot dog?

*You nod.

Phoebs: Here ya go. That'll be 5G.

*Right as you give her the 5G, she stops you.

Phoebs: Did I say 5G? I meant 50G.

*A bit reluctantly, you reach into your inventory to take out 50G. But then she stops you again.

Phoebs: Whoops, did I say 50G? I meant 500G.

*You decide to stop.

Phoebs: Oh, I'm just messin' with ya. I'll just take the 5G. So, you're a human, right? Heh, that's hilarious. I'm Phoebs. Phoebs the Poptropican.

*Phoebs walks out from behind the stand, revealing that she is wearing black shorts with two white stripes, and a pair of slippers. She is also carrying a ketchup bottle.

Phoebs: So, what's your name?

...

Phoebs: Hey, that's a nice name. I'm startin' to like you. Lemme let you off on a little secret... I'm actually supposed to be out watching for humans, but... y'know... I don't really care about capturing anybody. Now my sister, Pyperus... Her dream is to be the first Poptropican to encounter a human! She's never actually seen one in real life before, so I bet if she sees you, it'll make her day!

*Phoebs turns to the sound of boots crunching in the snow. Following her gaze, you see another Poptopican girl -looking a bit like Phoebs- approaching your direction.

*This one is wearing a red cape, a small, white shirt, a yellow belt, and blue shorts with black leg holes. Her white hair has a black patch at the center of her head instead of a pink streak.

Phoebs: Psst, human! You don't have to worry about her. Pyperus may look intimidating, but once you get to know her, she's actually a pretty cool gal.

*With her hands now shoved in both her pockets, Phoebs walks up to her sister, blocking her view of you, wearing that calm grin of hers.

Phoebs: 'Sup, sis?

Pyperus: You know what 'sup', sister! Not only have you failed to re-calibrate your puzzles this past week; I still haven't yet encountered a human! I must be the first to find a human, even if it means for me to search the entire land of Poptropica! But with you always sleeping at your post, how will you ever alarm me that a human is in the area?!

Phoebs: Take it easy, sis. I've gotten a **lot** of work done today... A _Back **lot**_.

Pyperus: Phoebs! Enough with the island puns! You know I don't have time for this!

Phoebs: Hey, I'm just trying to make you a little less... _Time Tangled._

Pyperus: Ugh! Fine! But you know what I have to say to all that?

Phoebs: What's that?

Pyperus: _Vampire's Curse_ you, Phoebs! Nyeh heh heh!

Phoebs: ...

Pyperus: Anyway! I must attend to my own duties! As for you, report back to your post immediately and resume your watch for humans!

Phoebs: Hmm... You mean a human that looks like that?

*Phoebs faces your direction, causing Pyperus to look at you with a shock. She turns to face Phoebs, then you with her sister looking at her, then Pyperus looks at her sister, who is again looking at you. This process repeats for a full seven seconds.

Pyperus: PHOEBS! OH MY GOD! IT'S A HUMAN!

Phoebs: Uhhhh, I think that's an arrow.

Pyperus: ...Oh.

Phoebs: Hey, what's that _in front_ of the arrow?

Pyperus: OH MY GOD! IT'S A HUMAN! PHOEBS, I DID IT! _I'VE FINALLY FOUND A HUMAN!_

*Pyperus cautiously approaches your direction, excitement sparkling in her eyes.

Pyperus: Human! Fear not; the Great Pyperus means you no harm! In fact, I have been expecting your arrival! You see, my sister and I have been waiting for this very day to encounter one of your kind, and since you are the first human to have entered the Poptropican realm, I shall grant thee permission to become our friend! Do you accept our offer?

*What will you say?

 **|Sure, sounds great|** . . . . . . . . . **I'd rather be at Club Penguin**

Pyperus: Really?! You want to be friends with us? Wowie!.. This will be so exciting; I can hardly wait to introduce you to our friends! Captain Torifish, Dr. Halphys, Undyrector D, Black Widatton... Even Binary Napstabard will be thrilled to see you! Come, let us make haste on meeting them! My blimp is this direction! Nyeh heh heh!

*As Pyperus runs off, Phoebs gives you another glance.

Phoebs: Pyperus... really likes making new friends, Poptropican or not. She just loves traveling in that golden blimp to different islands and befriending new people almost every day. Say, thanks for showin' up here, too. You've made my sis really happy. I can't remember the last human who appeared here in Poptropica, though, probably because I'm too lazy to. Torifish might, though, if you ask him. C'mon, you'll love to ride in Pyperus' blimp.

*You follow Phoebs through the soft, white snow, occasionally passing... GASP! Snow poffs! You are filled with determination.

*Along the way, you encounter a small Puffle on the side of the path, with a friendly smile and staring directly at you. Shouldn't these things be in Club Penguin?

*You are now filled with discomfort.

Puffy: **Howdy!** **I'm Puffy! Puffy the Puffle!**

*You decide to ignore it and keep walking. Good choice.

* * *

 ***Author's Note***

I hope you've enjoyed this short crossover between Poptropica and the ever so popular Undertale! Why'd I make this? Not sure. It just popped in my head.


End file.
